


You and I - Vidfic

by shniam



Series: VidFics [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Vidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video script to You and I</p><p>Or how I would have made the video if I had been given the chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I - Vidfic

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know One Direction, anyone connected to them or their record company. So I will never know if this would have become reality.
> 
> I was inspired by some fantastic edits in Tumblr which had One Direction in Musketeer and pirate outfits. This fed into a clothing fetish and therefore I had to write them in said outfits. Sorry.
> 
> As always, any errors in the lyrics please let me know

[Set in a medieval prison. Two stone cells separated by floor-to-ceiling iron bars and with iron bars on the front. There are small windows high up on the outer walls. There is a small pathway that goes in front of the cells, occasionally a guard walks passed. There are puddles of water on the floor and straw scattered over it. A wooden bucket is in one corner.  
The ‘prisoners’ inside are wearing musketeer/medieval clothing.  
Harry is sat on the floor in the stage left cell, back legs stretched in front of him and back against the wall. He is wearing black leather-type trousers and knee high boots, brown leather jacket and a white blouson style shirt is underneath  
He shares a ‘cell’ with Zayn who is leaning against the cell door and wearing a black leather jacket and trousers, black knee high boots and a hat. His arms are looped through the bars and he rests his head on the bars.  
Niall is also in the cell, sat in a corner facing the adjoining cell. He wears a brown jacket and trousers with black boots. His knees are bent and his arms are wrapped around his legs.  
In the other cell Louis can be seen facing the connecting bars, one leg bent and the other leg stretched in front of him. He wears a white blouson blouse and brown leather trousers. His jacket is behind his head.  
Liam is leaning against the wall, next to him. He wears a black jacket open to show his white shirt, and black trousers.]  
[Camera pans around the set, showing each other the singers and taking in the room]  
[Camera sits in front of Niall, he leans his head back as he sings]

I figured it out  
I figured it out from black and white  
[Niall tips his head to one side]

Seconds and hours  
Maybe they hide to take some time

[Camera turns to show Liam, taking in Harry and Louis as it does so, Harry picks a piece of straw up and plays with it. Liam lifts one foot up and rests it against the wall]

I know how it goes  
I know how it goes from wrong and right  
Silence and sound  
Did they ever hold each other tight, like us? 

[Liam looks through the bars to his right as a guard walks by]  
Did they ever fight, like us?

[Camera shows Harry, angle is up from the floor and from the other side of the room]

You and I  
We don't want to be like them  
[Harry throws the piece of straw down]  
We can make it 'till the end  
Nothing can come between

[Harry leans his head back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling, hands gripped into fists]  
You and I  
Not even the Gods above  
Can separate the two of us  
[He tilts his head to look at the bars beside him]

No, nothing can come between  
You and I

[Harry tilts his head down to look at the ground]  
Oh, you and I 

[Camera stands beside Zayn, he looks up at the guard as he walks by]

I figured it out  
Saw the mistakes of up and down

[Camera goes the other side of the bars; Harry and Niall are also in the shot.  
Zayn is looking down at his hands that are through the bars]  
Meet in the middle  
There's always room for common ground

[Camera is back in the ‘cell’, looking at Louis through the bars, Harry is visible in the shot, legs bent at the knees with his forearms resting on them and head bent. Liam can be seen leaning against the wall next to Louis]

I see what it's like  
I see what it's like for day and night  
Never together  
[Louis gets up and walks to the bars, leaning against them and gripping them with his hands]

'Cause they see the things in a different light, like us  
But they never tried, like us

[Camera stands beside Harry’s feet, off to one side slightly so not looking directly at him]

You and I  
We don't want to be like them  
We can make it 'till the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I

[Camera pans to show the bars at the front of the ‘cell’ guard comes back]  
Not even the Gods above  
Can separate the two of us

[During echo and start of instrumental:  
As the guard goes past Zayn, Zayn looks to his right and smirks before leaning one hand out of the bars to punch the guard. As the guard falls Zayn takes his keys and unlocks the door.  
He then goes and unlocks the ‘cell’ next door. They grab their swords from the table and leave the keys. All five run out the prison.  
Next shot is them making their way to the gates of a castle]

[Camera stands next to Zayn as he bangs on the door of the castle]  
'Cause you and I

[Doors open and sword fights ensue]  
[Camera is looking down into courtyard]

We don't want to be like them,  
We can make it 'till the end  
Nothing can come between

[Zayn looks up at the gantry; Harry leads the charge across the courtyard to the door into the main hall.  
Camera shows the door being thrown open and the five stood dramatically in the doorway.

You and I  
Not even the God's above  
Can separate the two of us  
[Liam picks up the ‘princess’ and throws her over his shoulder (fireman style) and they run back out the door.  
Next shot is the five on horseback, the ‘princess’ on the back of one of them, galloping over a hill with trees scattering the horizon. They stop and look out to the horizon before riding back off]

No, nothing can come between  
You and I  
Oh, You and I  
You and I  
We can make it if we try  
You and I  
Oh You and I


End file.
